To New Beginnings
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny is clearing out boxes and finds something which upsets her. Part of my Lily and Milly series. JIBBS FLUFFINESS.


**HI GUYS I AM BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER LILY AND MILLY STORY THAT INVOLVES A LOT OF FLUFFY JIBBSINESS (spelling for that anyone????).**

 **OK, also new rule about reading these: WATCH THE PARENT TRAP OR AT LEAST FIND OUT ABOUT THE STORY OF IT. Why??? Oh, because I got a review on my latest Lily and Milly story Apart With One that literally said 'oh why was she so cold? Why was she being such a bitch?' (I think that is wrong so please go and check out the review before you read this).**

 **THE WHOLE POINT OF THE PARENT TRAP IS FOR ONE PARENT TO LEAVE THE OTHER AND THEN THEIR TWINS GET THEM BACK TOGETHER MERLIN'S BEARD.**

 **Anyway** **, sorry for the little rant up there (/\\) but I had to get that out of my system.**

 **Enjoy** **guys xx**

'Six boxes down, one more to go' Jenny Shepard-Gibbs thought with a sigh of relief.

Her husband and best agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was out grocery shopping with their twelve year old twin daughters Lily and Milly. Jenny put her head right down into the box and saw a leather landscape book covered in dust. She pulled it out before wiping off the dust and opening it.

"Photos from Europe" she whispered.

She flicked through the pages, each one bringing a smile to her face as she remembered when they were taken. But the last entry was not a photo.

"The letter" Jenny said quietly.

She opened the envelope and let out a sob as she started to read it.

 _Dear Jethro,_

 _I have filed for divorce. You get custody of Lily and I will have custody of Milly. I want to have a career. I love you though and I will never stop. It was real, all of it. I promise you. We have two beautiful girls, Jethro. Please, just take care of Lily, for me. Raise her to be as loving and as kind as you are. Just remind her that her Mommy loves her very very much._

 _I'm sorry Jethro. I love you._

 _Jen_

Jenny put the letter down once she had finished reading it, leaned against the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed and sobbed. A few moments later, she heard two feminine voices laughing before going silent.

"Mom?" It was Lily and Milly.

The twins took one look inside the room before running downstairs to get the only person who could comfort their Mom properly.

"Dad? Mom's crying!" Lily cried as she ran down the stairs with her sister.

"Where is she?" Gibbs stopped unpacking the grocery bags immediately.

"The spare room" Milly called as her Father ran up the stairs two at a time.

Gibbs ran into the spare room and sure enough, he found his red haired wife weeping into her knees on the floor against the wall. He sat down beside her, ignoring the screaming in his knees.

"Jen? Jen? What's wrong, babe?" He asked before he pulled her onto his lap and she cried into his chest.

Jenny pointed to the letter, tears still streaming down her face.

"It's OK Jen. We're here now. We have each other and the girls and a baby on the way. I love you Jen, I always have and I always will until my dying day. Don't cry honey, please. I love you so much Jen" Gibbs told her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She cried and cried for a while more before pulling back.

"I love you so much Jethro. I'm sorry for leaving you with a letter and not explaining anything to you. I'm so sorry babe" she whispered after she had leaned her forehead against his and he entwined their fingers.

"I love you too Jen. More than you can ever imagine" Gibbs said.

The girls walked in a moment later and Milly quietly snapped a picture on her cell before sending it to Abby Sciuto, the forensic scientist at NCIS whom the twins saw as an older sister and who also helped them get their parents back together. Milly put her phone back in her pocket before Gibbs gestured for her and Lily to go over to him and Jenny. The twins went over and sat down on the floor with their parents.

"We love you so much girls. I promise never to separate the two of you again" Jenny said as Gibbs squeezed her hand.

After that they had a group hug before going downstairs and putting the letter in the fire so it burnt into little pieces.

"To new beginnings" the Shepard-Gibbs family whispered.

 **Please leave a review so I have something to come back to after being in the shower!!!!! X**


End file.
